The present invention relates to vehicle control apparatuses and methods for controlling slippage of a coupling member connected between a driving source and a driving wheel in a motor vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-077981 discloses a control apparatus for controlling an automatic transmission of a hybrid electric vehicle provided with an engine and an electric motor. This control apparatus is configured to implement a drive mode, which is referred to as “WSC drive mode”, in which both of power of the engine and power of the electric motor are utilized to drive and start the vehicle while slippage of a clutch connected between the electric motor and a driving wheel of the vehicle is allowed.